I Have Dreamed (Rei and Kilala Reno version)
Kilala Reno began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her father, Tulio, "You can't ground me, Father! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home, with her brothers Young Simba and Flower following her. Snow White tried to stop Kilala, Simba, and Flower, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Snow White broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly. Tulio felt concerned as he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Steilen castle. Find our daughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" Tulio cried as the guards ran off to find Tulio and Snow White's missing children. After Kilala, Simba, and Flower ran away from home, Rei, Jeanette Miller, Mungo the Mongoose, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Young Kaa, and Roo found the children, crying in the cave. Rei went over to Kilala and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Rei: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Rei hugged Kilala, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Kilala stopped crying and Simba, Flower, and the animal kids watched Kilala and Rei, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Kilala felt better when Rei made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're gonna get married." Flower said. Simba, Jeanette, and the animal kids liked the idea of Kilala marrying Rei as they smiled. Kilala: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Kilala and Rei thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Simba was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Flower was the ring bearer. The Sultan was the priest and he announced Rei and Kilala husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Kilala and Rei enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Japan. How you looked in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Kilala gave birth to a baby girl. Rei was so happy that the new baby had the same hair color as her father. Rei and Kilala named her Chloe and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joy. And that's how Rei, Kilala, and Chloe became a happy family. Rei and Kilala: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Rei and Kilala kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Simba asked. "Yes, Simba." Kilala answered. "We're good now." Rei added. "Uh, guys?" Flower asked, getting concerned. "What?" Kilala, Simba, and Rei asked in unison. "I think Papa's coming!" Flower pointed that Tulio and the guards are coming to bring Kilala, Simba, and Flower back home, so Rei, Kilala, Simba, Flower, Jeanette, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction